


Summer

by cirquedukink



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Trans man Bilbo, alternative universe, modern day Middle Earth AU, troublesome Fili and Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo decides to stay the summer in Erebor with Bilbo, littles does he know of all the crazy shit he's about to get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day Frodo was arriving! Bilbo had gotten in touch with all of his younger cousins after having lived away from the Shire for a few years now. His favorite of the bunch had asked if he could stay his summer break with him. He was delighted to get to see the little bugger and he knew he'd love it in Erebor with him!

His phone started buzzing and he looked at it. Frodo had texted him that he was in Dale now. Bilbo jumped up and was about to run out to meet him when a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him into a deep embrace. 

"Thorin," he squirmed in the dwarves arms, "I have to go get Frodo! He'll be here soon!" 

Thorin kissed Bilbo's cheek and played with the hem of his shirt, "Can you not consult me on something first? I am in need of some.... assistance at the moment." 

Bilbo slouched, knowing he wouldn't win this....unless, "Alright, what do you need assistance with?" 

Thorin smirked and turned Bilbo around to bring their faces together, giving him a proper kiss. "I need you," he said after he broke away for air. He kissed down Bilbo's neck as he hugged him tighter. 

Bilbo did enjoy it quite a lot, but he had to go get his cousin. He loved what Thorin was doing to him, but was able to focus just long enough to send Fili a text telling him to come get his uncle. It only took him a few moments before Thorin had gotten a call. The dwarf was originally going to ignore it, but Bilbo had insisted he get it. Begrudgingly he stepped back and answered it only to have Fili and Kili yelling nonsense at him. He was about to hang up when he heard Kili say something about an emergency in the throne room and then the line suddenly went dead. 

Bilbo had a startled look on his face, "You better go!" 

Thorin was going to be very agitated if something wasn't wrong, but with those two you just never know. He kissed Bilbo fiercely before nipping his ear, "Hopefully this be done quickly... unlike we will be later." He pulled back and winked as he hurriedly walked out the door. 

_Now then_ , Bilbo thought as he also hurried out the door. He ran as quickly as he could to the front gates. He was almost there when he got a call. 

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Frodo asked nervously. 

"Almost there! Give me just a few more minutes!" 

After a couple more minutes of quick sprinting he slowed down to catch his breath, then walked around the corner. "Frodo!" he yelled out to get his attention. 

Frodo's head snapped up quickly. He had been standing just inside the gates, awkwardly playing with his phone and trying to ignore the odd looks the gateman gave him. "Bilbo!" he threw his arms out and ran to his cousin, giving him a tight hug. 

"Oh, I'm so happy you could come out!" Bilbo held him out at arms length to get a good look at him. "Alright, let's get your things and I'll show you to our room." They gathered his things and walked back, Bilbo asking how Frodo's trip had been. 

Once reaching the room Frodo was surprised it was more like a small palace then just a room. There was a large kitchen and dining area set off to the side and partially out of view of the entryway. The living room was just as big! Bilbo guided him all the way through to were he'd be staying. It was also a large room and the biggest bed he had ever seen. 

"You've got a full bathroom through there and this is the closet." he said pointing to the door closest to them. "We'll just throw your things down and I'll show you the rest."

They walked to the other side of the place, down a long hallway. "This," Bilbo said as he opened the door, "is mine and Thorin's room." It was at least twice the size of Frodo's room and lavishly decorated. Frodo gaped at the extravagant place. "So if you ever need anything, you can come get me," he smiled and redirected them back into the living room. 

"Wifi password is on the wall," he pointed to a cork board filled with reminders and notes, "and you can watch just about anything you want on the tv. And if you like movies there a few over here." He walked to a large black cabinet and opened it. "As you can see, I don't think you'll run out of movies to watch," he chuckled as they looked at the hundreds of movies there. "And," he continued, "if you like-"

He was cut off by his phones shrill ring. "Just a moment," he said and answered the phone, "Yes?" 

Thorin spoke quickly but clearly that he needed his consort. Bilbo sighed and told him he'd be there in just a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But you can unpack and get settled, and hopefully I'll be back shortly," he said as he shut the cabinet back and looked guiltily at Frodo. He really wanted to help him settle in but duty calls. 

\--

Frodo watched Bilbo leave then slowly made it back to his room, taking in all his surroundings. He got back to his room and decided to put his clothes up. He was just about to start hanging everything up when he heard what he assumed to be the doorbell. He got up and went to the door and as soon as he opened it two dwarves stumbled in and scoped the place out quietly. 

"Umm, may I h-help you?" Frodo stuttered in surprise of the intrusion. 

"Fili."

"And Kili." they said as the hurried up to the kitchen. Frodo just started in their direction until Kili looked at him again, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Frodo hesitantly walked towards the kitchen and when he entered he saw them making something. "....may I ask exactly who you are?" he said as he watched them work. 

"We already told you. I'm Fili," he said as he furiously mixed something in a bowl. 

"And I'm Kili. We're Thorin's nephews. But our stove broke and we need to make these ASAP, but... just don't tell uncle's and we'll give you some! Your name is.... Frido, right?"

"Frodo," he said and scratched the back of his head. "What exactly are you making?"

Fili looked at him and waggled his eyebrows, "Some very _special_ brownies."

"Like I said, you can't tell our uncles though! Especially Thorin!" Kili chimed in as he was cleaning up what his brother was done with. 

Bilbo sat at the island and watched them work, secretly not really wanting to leave them alone. He decided to text Bilbo and ask if they were really who they said they were. After getting a confirmation text he decided to still stick around, curious about what might happen with these two. 

"How was your trip?" Kili asked as Fili finished and put the brownies into the oven. After finishing cleaning up, both leaned on the counter across from him, bombarding him with questions. 

After what felt like hours of interrogation they finally got distracted when the brownies were done. While their backs were turned and talking about how great this was going to be Frodo slipped away. He had needs to pee for the beginning of his interruption and was going to go now. He hurried to his room and into the bathroom, having what felt like the longest piss of his life. After he finished he washed his hands and was going to finish putting his things up when Fili and Kili frantically ran into his room. 

"So we aren't supposed to be here..." Kili said, "and Uncle is almost here, so we have to hide in here."

"Wait, how do you know he's almost here?" Frodo asked. 

"We might have tracking for his phone. But it's not like he realizes, he never even uses the thing," Fili answered as they walked in, straining to hear for the front door. "We need you to finish putting the brownies up and bring them here."

Frodo slouched wondering how he'd been roped into this situation with people he literally had just met. "Well....fine. But by couldn't you have grabbed them before you came back here?" he huffed. 

"Because he's really close, and we're supposed to be working," Kili said as he shoved Frodo out the door, shutting it quietly. 

Frodo jogged to the kitchen and found about half of the brownies cut out and placed in a plastic container. He finished cutting the rest out in large pieces so he could pull them out easier. As he was putting the last few him he suddenly felt like his spine was about to break in half. 

He looked down with wide eyes and saw that someone was hugging him from behind. He looked up with a horrified expression and saw a man with long salt and pepper hair. The man looked down with the same expression as he slowly let go and backed away. 

"Oh fuck.....I apologize deeply, I thought you were Bilbo." Thorin said quietly with a small blush creeping across his face. "Uh.... I'm Thorin."

"Oh, um, Frodo," he said as he tried to calm down, realizing he was fine. "You mostly just startled me." He rested his hands on the counter forgetting about everything for just a second and trying to get his heart beat back down to normal. 

It seemed as if this was going to be quite the summer. 

When he regained his composure and look back up he saw Thorin had one of his big ass pieces of brownie in his hand as was eating the shit out of it. 

Definitely going to be quiet the summer...


	2. Chapter 2

"That was pretty good. Then again, you are a hobbit, and from what I know you guys sure do like cooking and eating. So, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Thorin said as he washed his hands. 

Frodo gulped, trying to figure out what to do. "Uh, d-do you know where Bilbo went off to?" he stuttered. 

"He said he's was going to do something, but he left earlier than I did so I thought....that he got back before me," he said looking away awkwardly, remembering the embarrassing moment. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over them and Thorin couldn't take it. "I have to go do a little paperwork. Do you know where my room is?" Frodo nodded. "My office is through the room. I'll leave the door open in case you need anything, alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Frodo smiled sheepishly at him and then watched him walk out of the room. 

As soon as Thorin was gone he got up and got a glass of water as calmly as he could. He gulped it all down and placed the glass in the counter. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. 

He nervously walked back to his room, afraid of what his new cousins would think of him just letting their uncle eat one of they're spiked brownies. 

As he walked in the door, softly shutting behind him, he whispered, "We have a bit of a problem." 

Fili and Kili popped out of the closet and walked over to him. "What do you mean?" Fili asked suspiciously. 

"Well, you see, your uncle ate a rather large piece before I even realized what was happening," he said as he skipped over the embarrassing part. 

The color drained from the brothers. 

"Mahal save us all," Fili whispered as he and Kili looked at each other. 

"How long do you think it'll be before it kicks in?" 

"I don't know, thirty minutes to an hour?" 

"How long has it been since he actually ate it? You where gone for about twenty minutes."

"How big, exactly, was this piece."

Frodo gulped, "it's been about fifteen minutes since he ate it. And I mean, as big as his hand, maybe a little smaller."

"Oh shit. Someone's possibly going to die tonight," Kili shivered, trying not to imagine the consequences. 

"R.I.P. in piss." said Fili, as looked at Kili. 

The trio stood there in silence for what only seemed like a few minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Frodo asked, knowing he was already in way too deep to not try to help fix as much as he could. 

"Of course! The brownies! Where are they?" Kili asked. 

"Oh, they're still on the counter, I didn't want your uncle to think I was up to something."

"Fair enough," Fili said, "but now we need you to bring them in here. He can't eat anymore." He looked at the time on his phone and choked, "you better hurry, cause we've been here a little bit longer than I thought..."

Frodo nodded and headed back out of his room. As he reentered the kitchen he decided to get another drink of water first. As he was about to wash his cup and put it up he turned to see Thorin walk back into the room. Frodo gulped, afraid he'd start being accusing Frodo of drugging him. 

Instead Thorin walked right to the plate of brownies, thanking Frodo for making them, and took a bite out of it. 

Frodo tried to remain calm and cool on the outside, but he most certainly was freaking out on the inside. As he was thinking of all the horrible things that would happen to him if Thorin found out what happened when he noticed Thorin paused. _Oh no, this is it, he's going to kill me,_ he thought as his breathing picked up slightly. 

Thorin blinked slowly as he stopped chewing. His mouth remained mostly closed as his jaw seemed to slacken. After a moment of Frodo worrying if he was alright the dwarf started chewing again, but much slower. He stared at the brownie in his hand for a long while as Frodo tried to think of what to do. He was about to ask if he was okay when Thorin chuckled and took another big bite out of the brownie. He nodded his head approvingly at Frodo and slowly shuffled his way to the living room. 

Frodo quickly grabbed the container and walked quietly to his room. Flustered he asked, "He ate another before I realized! What do we do?!" 

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

Frodo was terribly afraid he'd be banned from Erebor forever, and it was only his first day. "You know what," he said as he pulled his phone out, "I'm just going to call Bilbo."

Fili and Kili gave each other a look as the dove to snatch the phone out of his hand. Kili grabbed it as Fili held Frodo back. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

"He's going to find out sinner or later, we might as well get him here now so nothing happens to him!" Frodo cried in exasperation. 

They couldn't find anyway to argue with him so they gave his phone back. Frodo quickly called Bilbo, putting it on speaker in case the other two tried to invade his personal space again. 

"Hello," Bilbo chirped. 

"Bilbo we fucked up!" Kili cried before anyone else could say anything.

"Kili? You're still with Frodo? Or did you take his phone?"

"No, we're binding in his room with him. When will you be back?"

"Hiding? Thorin beat me there, I'm assuming."

"Yes, and that's why we need help...something happened," Fili trailed off. 

There was silence for a second. "What exactly happened?" Bilbo asked, his voice laced with concern. 

"They made pot brownies and he ate two huge ones!" Frodo blurted out before the others could come up with something else. The other two gave him scathing looks. Well he'd already had messed up making a good first impression on the other one, so why not two more?

"Oh dear," Bilbo sighed, "....make sure he stays safe and I'll be there with Lin twenty minutes."

"Aye," Fili and Kili said together and hung up. 

"I guess that's my job," Frodo said as he looked at them. 

"Luck," Kili said. 

"Just make sure he doesn't freak out, and if he does just yell for us. Well keep the door cracked," Fili nodded at him. 

Frodo head out to the living room to babysit. Before he entered he could see Thorin standing in front of the hundreds of movies they had. As Frodo speak he'd he could see that Thorin seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. 

"See anything that looks good?" he asked hesitantly. 

Thorin blinked and slowly turned to face him. After a moment a smile broke on his face and he raised his arms, "Bilbo! You look smaller?" He blinked and stooped down to look at Frodo closely. 

Frodo rolled his eyes and let him inspect his face. He was wondering if he should correct Thorin when he suddenly felt a large warm placed on his face. 

"Ya know," Thorin started, "you said you would help me with my problem when we got done. Well we're done now so..." He leaned in to try and kiss Frodo, but the younger pulled a face jumped back. Thorin looked at the air that now occupied the space of his hand, trying to register what was going on. He finally noticed that Frodo had jumped back and was now staring at him with a dumb look on his face. "Hey," he said as he looked around, "where'd Bilbo go?" 

"Uh he'll be right back," Frodo said, "but how about you sit down and we watch a movie until he gets back." 

He sat on the large couch, sinking back into it. Frodo watched him as he relaxed, looking as if he was going to fall asleep. That seemed like a good idea, lull him to sleep with a boring movie. He quickly found some sappy romance he figured the burly dwarf would hate. After he put it on he sat down in one of the chairs and watched Thorin, making sure nothing was gonna happen to him. 

"I'm hungry," Thorin stated as he stared at the screen. 

After another moment of silence between them Frodo asked if he'd like a snack. 

Thorin looked over to Frodo, a surprised look on his face. "Frodo! When did you get here?" 

".......just a little while ago. Would you like me to make you a snack?" 

"Oh man, I am so hungry. Would you please?"

"Yes, just give me a moment," he stood and went to find whatever he could in the pantry. He grabbed some sweets and was about to head back when he thought some water would be good for him too. 

He sat the large bottle down along with cookies and some candy he'd found on the small in front of Thorin. Thorin looked at him for a second, looking confused. As it finally clicked what was happening he thanked the hobbit and pealed himself from the couch, leaning forward to grab everything but the water. 

It'd been a while and Frodo started nodding off until he heard someone fiddling with the front door. He got up and walked over to it, making sure not to grab Thorin's attention. 

\--

As soon as Bilbo had opened the door he was bombarded by the smaller frantic hobbit. "Bilbo he doesn't even know he's high!" Frodo whispered to him. The poor boy looked so terrified. 

"It's okay, as long as he doesn't do anything too dangerous and as long as nobody messes with him, he will be fine! He just has to ride this out though. Alright, where is he now?" 

"In the front. I put on a movie for him and got him some snacks. Fili and Kili are hiding in my room, their treats are in there now too," he said, hoping none of them would get in trouble. 

Bilbo thought about the best way to approach the whole situation and decided to just take it one step at a time. "I can watch over him now if you want to go relax. But tell the other two they have to stay in case I need them. But if you don't want them in your room you can send them to the kitchen." 

Frodo nodded and walked back towards his room while Bilbo tried prepping himself to expect the unexpected. As he walked in he noted Thorin stuffing his face full with as much candy as he could. 

"What're you watching?" Bilbo asked as he sat on the edge of the couch by him. 

Thorin's tired looking eyes lit up with pure joy as he saw Bilbo. He swallowed his snack as quickly as he could and coughed, reaching to finally get some water. After he drank half of the bottle he turned back to Bilbo, "Bilbo! Where have you been? Come here, I have to tell you something." He waggled his eyebrows as the hobbit got closer. 

"Ya know," Thorin started, throwing an arm around Bilbo's shoulders to bring their faces as close as he could, "I have a surprise for you." 

Bilbo could taste nothing but the sweetness of everything that Thorin had eaten as he was brought into a deep kiss. He broke them apart after a few moments, smiling at Thorin, glad that he was at least fine. 

"Now," Thorin said in a failed whisper, "I have another present for you." He pulled a playful face and pointed down to his crotch. Bilbo heard stifled laughter from the kitchen and tried to excuse himself. 

"Aw, but we were just about to get to the fun part," Thorin whined. 

"Yes, and we can later, but not in _here_. May I remind you, we have a guest roaming about," he put a hand on his hip. Thorin groaned and slumped further down into the couch. 

After defeating the king he went to the kitchen to see all three boys sending them through another bout of giggles when they saw him. Fili and Kili were on the floor in tears while Frodo was sitting at the bar trying to be quiet. Bilbo gave them an exasperated look and sighed. 

"No!" Fili gasped between laughs, "You have to go back! He's got a present for you!" 

"Just don't forget to wrap it back up before you use it!" Kili tittered, sending another jolt of harsh laughter through all three. 

Bilbo blushed slightly as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "Now do I have to look after you three as well? Did you all eat the other half of the brownies?" he asked sternly. 

The trio calmed after another moment, wiping there tears as the two on the floor stood. "Now," Bilbo started seriously, "you two shouldn't even be here! You know how furious your un-"

"Bilbo!" Thorin's voice boomed as he slowly walked into the kitchen. All four of the other froze, waiting for the wrath of the king under the mountain. He paused when he saw the occupants and his face went blank. Bilbo couldn't tell if he was going to skin his nephews or hug them. "Hey, you two!" Thorin said as he raised an accusing finger to Fili and Kili, "have you two tried those brownies Frodo made? They're gr-eat!" He winked and gave Frodo a thumbs up. 

It was Bilbo's turn to turn around and stifle a giggle. _If only he knew,_ he thought. 

"Ah, master burglar," Thorin said suddenly behind Bilbo. He ran his hand up from the crest of Bilbo's thigh to his lower ribs. "I have something I need to tell you, remember," he said as he wrapped his arms around the hobbit and pressing his crotch into the smaller ones bottom. 

Bilbo stiffened and his eye twitched. Frodo stood up, blank faced, and walked to his room. Kili and Fili burst into another fit of laughter. Bilbo was trying to think of what to do when he suddenly felt Thorin's arms slack. He looked back and noticed the far off expression on his face. 

"Fili, Kili, is this normal?"

They stopped laughed just long enough to see what Bilbo was talking about. Bilbo stepped back after he poked and prodded Thorin's face, chest, and shoulder. "He's gone catatonic...what's wrong with him?" 

Fili and Kili were alarmed and scrambled past Bilbo. "Uncle, uncle, are you alright?" Fili asked nervously. 

"Uncle can you hear us?" Kili asked. 

With a start, Thorin looked around wildly and started shouting, "IM GOING TO DIE! THE DRAGON IS COMING FOR US! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" He scrambled to run past his nephews, who I turn caught him and tried to talk to him. 

"Uncle looks it Kili!" he said making his uncle look at him, "The dragon is dead, remember? Bard from Laketown killed him, remember?" 

"We live in the mountain now, you're the king!" Fili tried to explain. 

"Dragons fire!" Thorin yelled, thrashing about.

"Quick, let's try to get him to bed," Bilbo trying to remain calm even though he was very alarmed. 

They'd gotten Thorin to take a few steps before his knees buckled and fell, still hollering about Smaug. The brothers lifted him up, Fili getting his trunk and Kili getting his legs. Thankfully he only yelled why they carried him to his room. Once they got to the bed they couldn't quite get him up there, so they sat him in of of the desk chairs, one of them getting on either of their uncle's sides, and lifted him straight up and back onto the bed. 

"The dragon!" Thorin cried weakly, scratching at his face. 

"Can you two help me readjust him before you leave?" Bilbo asked as he took Thorin's shoes off. 

"Ye," Fili said as he and Kili walked back up to their uncle. They both got partially onto the bed, Kili closer to the head and Fili closer to the foot. Kili leaned over to sit Thorin up so he could wrap his hands around his uncles wrists, and cross them over his chest, holding them there. 

"We're all going to die!" his yelling had been becoming more and more faint. 

Fili had one arms under his knees and the other under his thighs. They pivoted him and finished pulling him to the top of the bed, so his head could rest on his pillow. After adjusting him they turned to leave when Bilbo stopped them. 

"I hope he doesn't remember this, otherwise you two will be in a lot of trouble." Bilbo said sternly. The brothers looked guilty. Bilbo continued, "But I would like for you two to stay, just in case he starts to freak out again."

"Right," Kili nodded, "we'll take the closest guest room and leave the door open." 

After they had left Bilbo, leaving his door open as well, Bilbo walked back to Thorin who was teary eyed and whispering to himself. Bilbo got up on the other side of the bed and leaning against the headboard and soothingly stroking his face telling him it'll all be alright. 

After another hour or two the king finally fell asleep, much to the hobbits relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET REKT


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since the brownie incident and Thorin had slept deeply the whole time. Bilbo was somewhat concerned about how long he was sleeping, but also relieved because Thorin hadn't really rested very well in quite a while. 

Bilbo was making dinner for himself, Frodo, Fili, and Kili. The latter two had felt guilty and decided to stay an help watch over their uncle. In the time they spent there, they'd became friends with Frodo, quickly accepting him as their family. 

Bilbo was about to call the boys to come eat when Fili awkwardly crept in and grabbed a glass. As he was putting water in it he stared at Bilbo with a cautious face. 

Bilbo looked suspiciously at him and asked, "What are you up to?"

Fili bit the inside of his cheek and hesitated for a moment before slowly walking backwards out of the kitchen. Bilbo was about to follow him when his chest was suddenly being encircled with strong arms. He looked back and up to see a devious grin playing on Kili's face. 

"Uncle Bilbo, I've got a question for you," he said as he released the hobbit. He stepped back and put his hands on his hips while grinning down at the other. "What in Mahal's name has Thorin been murmuring about in his sleep? It sounded quite like something along the lines of _fuck me in the ass Bilbo,_ " he mimicked poorly. 

Bilbo flushed and gaped at Kili.

"He might like that too," Kili winked and gave Bilbo a thumbs up. He started laughing at the face Bilbo was making then leaned in close and down at eye level with the sputtering hobbit and continued, "Has he really been awake this whole time and you've just taken him as a sex slave? How dare you Mr. Boggins! That is my uncle and I shall not have you defiling him!" He raised an accusing finger at Bilbo, poked his chest, and gave him a serious look, "Or-if you let us have him back every once and a while-maybe I shall get you a bigger packer so you can tease him."

Bilbo could not believe his ears. He stood there looking dumb as all he could do was stare at Kili with a blank face, mouth hanging ever so slightly open. The words the youth had just spoke ran through his head over and over again, trying to make sure he'd heard right. Finally he asked, "So what you are saying, is you do want me to tease your uncle in front of you and then fuck him in the ass?"

"I'm not _that_ kinky," Kili said as he rolled his eyes and stood back up, "but I just know how much of a thirsty ass ho my uncle is for you, and if he's not getting it often from you he gets irritable. Then we all have to deal with his shitty attitude." He sniffed and gave Bilbo a knowing look. 

Bilbo huffed, "I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you..." he paused, staring to feel slightly uncomfortable but also feeling as if he owed an explanation. He cleared his throat and continued, "Recently I just feel like-and it is absolutely not Thorin's fault at all-I just feel like I'm not a real male... Like nobody really believes me." He rubbed his arm as he looked towards the ground, not really knowing why he'd just been so open with the dwarf. 

"Bilbo," Kili said in a shaky voice. 

Bilbo looked up to see Kili had tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. He gasped and asked, "Kili what's wrong? Are you alright-"

He was cut off as Kili pulled him tightly into his chest. "Bilbo Baggins, you _are_ a man! In fact, you are one of the manliest, and one of the more bravest men I have ever met. And if anyone ever tries to say differently then I will fucking fight them."

Bilbo snorted and sniffed at that. "I don't know," he said as he hugged Kili back just as tightly, "I think I'll feel better once I start the hormone change."

Bilbo felt someone else lean their head against the back of his shoulder and try to wrap their hands around his front. "Uncle Bilbo," Fili started as he rubbed his thumb against his other hand, "I am so sorry you feel this way, and I don't know how to make you see that we all, everyone here in Erebor, see you as nothing but one of the best men we have ever had the pleasure of meeting. We are all so lucky that you were part of our company while reclaiming this place and we could not have done it without you. Then you stayed and we were all relieved. You were already, and still are, the best man you could be but you also have made our uncle the best man he could be."

Bilbo sniffed again, these two were really something else. He still felt gross, but he wouldn't let them find out again. He didn't like to see them like this, he much preferred the silly Fili and Kili. But he was glad that they seemed to truly care about him like this. 

"Frodo, come here!" Kili waved the youngest in, but the brothers kept Bilbo trapped between them. As Frodo approached them Kili continued, "Your uncle Bilbo isn't feeling too well so come hug him and help us make him feel better!" 

Frodo didn't have to be told twice and he joined in, awkwardly trying to wrap his small arms around all three of them. "Whatever it is Bilbo," Frodo said, "know that I'm here if you ever need help. I know I may be the youngest but I love you and am willing to help however I can." 

That brought tears to his eyes and Bilbo was soon blubbering about the sweetness of these heathens that were his nephews. He was such a lucky hobbit. 

He didn't want to leave the warm embraces that were surrounding him, but he could smell the food starting to burn. "Alright," he sniffled, "I better get the food before we have nothing to eat tonight." 

As they dispersed Kili gave him on more quick squeeze before offering to help with dinner. 

"No, no! You have done enough for me, plus it'll only take a few more minutes. Maybe one of you could go check on Thorin though."

Fili and Kili both jumped up and raced each other to the room, leaving Frodo and Bilbo alone. 

"Uncle Bilbo?"

Bilbo laughed, "Since when did you start calling me uncle? Not that I mind, just curious."

"I guess hearing Fili and Kili say it so much over these past few days just made it stuck? They talk about you a lot actually."

"Oh? Like what?" Bilbo ask suspiciously. 

"Hm, mostly about your trip here and the things that happened as soon as you all got here."

"Well, I hope it wasn't too embarrassing for me, but I'd rather not hear if it were," Bilbo shrugged and finished setting everything on the table. They sat down and waited a few moments for the other two. 

"Do you think they got lost?" Bilbo said jokingly as he fiddled with his silverware. 

A few moments later Bilbo was about to go check on them, worrying something happened to Thorin, when he heard heavy footsteps coming. Soon Fili appeared in the doorway with a groggy looking Thorin hanging onto him. Kili walked in afterwards with a mixture of guilt and relief on his face. 

"Thorin!" Bilbo jumped up and ran over to him. 

"I need some water," he said as he let go of his nephew and held onto the counter instead. He rubbed his eyes and graciously took the glass of water and gulped it down frantically when it was handed to him. 

"How do you feel? Do you remember anything?" Bilbo fretted as he hurriedly refilled Thorin's glass. 

"I feel like shit, to be honest." he paused and thought for a second. "I remember eating some brownies," he glanced at Frodo who looked mortified, "and then everything kind of slowed... Then I saw Smaug, and he was trying to kill me.... I don't remember anything else and now we're here." 

"You don't remember anything 'cause you've been sleeping. For two days I might add," Bilbo said, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," Thorin said as he stretched a bit, "Also a but stiff."

"According to your sleep talk, I'd say more than a _bit_ ," Kili said before he could stop himself. Fili snorted and even Frodo tried to stifle a laugh. Kili sent an apologizing look to Bilbo who in turn just rolled his eyes. He looked back at Thorin who looked mortified. Kili started laughing loudly, causing everyone to glance at the red faced King. 

"Maybe we should eat now," Bilbo said as he guided Thorin towards the table. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner. Frodo was relieved something more severe hadn't happened to Thorin, but he was still nervous he was going to be in for a good talking to at least.


End file.
